It's Only a Fairy Tale
by unholynight
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a land that once flourished with life, beauty, but most of all, love. Sadly, like many other children stories, it was only 'once upon a time'.
1. Once upon a time

**I should really stop posting new stories…but I never learn…ugh… SHORT CUZ IT'S INTRO**

**BEFORE YOU READ!PLEASE! Ok, open a new page and go to youtube. Type in "it's only a fairy tale" and click on the 3rd one. Begin reading….trust me….just do it…**

**I don't own blah blah blah. **

**Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

Once upon a time, there was a land that once flourished with life, beauty, but most of all love. Everyone, animals, humans, and creatures of myth and magic gathered in that land to share and befriend one another. To learn from each other. To live a prosperous life.

No one had any worries. No one had anything to fear. Life was beautiful and full. Children played as adults spoke of their pasts and the future.

They had a kind king. One that allowed all to come and share the land with those that wished to live there. That king also had the most beautiful bride through out all the land. He, a mere human king, had wed a goddess. Her luscious honey colored hair and deep green eyes showed honesty, care, and hope. She, as well as the king, wished for peace among their kind.

She was the head of her clan. A beautiful woman with golden translucent wings and skin as clear as porcelain. All creatures, big and small bowed to her. She was a true goddess. She cared for all. From the great minotaur to the small flowers that no one truly paid attention to. She made sure everything and everyone was taken care of.

Only a year had passed since then. The land of Roses was truly becoming too good to be true. Slowly, word had spread far and wide of the land that would forever flourish.

The king and queen happily cared for their people, and soon, new life was to be born from the queen. Her stomach had stretched, and new life was to be awakened very soon. She could feel them. Yes, them, as they stirred from within her. The king always spoke to them through her. Wishing, hoping, that they would soon arrive.

He couldn't have been more right. He held his queen's hands as she smiled up at him. Sweat damping her golden locks as she struggled to give new life.

Soon enough, two bundles were given to her. Both males. Both healthy and beautiful. The two looked at the children with love and pride. Soon, they too, would follow in their parent's footsteps.

Sadly, their happiness did not last as long as they hoped for.

The kingdom was raided, the higher ups were killed. Humans and creatures of peace were killed off or caged. The king and queen tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. Before it was too late, the queen went the room for the babies. With one last burst of strength, she saved the twins by sending them to separate lands. One to the land of the East, the other, to the West. With them, a sole pendant, and a kiss was their only reminder of who they were.

The queen fell to her knees as she watched her babies vanish before her.

With her last dying breath, she turned to face the killer of her people and husband.

"Vampire…"

* * *

**I hope you guys actually listened to the song while you read! I was like T-T when I did!**

**This is short cuz it's you know, the intro :) ****I have this HUUUUGE….chapter written already . My friend just has to type it for me cuz you know…typing with one hand is kinda hard and would take forever, so, please have patience and look forward to a REALLY long chapter after this little thing!**

**Ok, hope you guys liked!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. There was a young boy

**Yo! Name's Sloth. I was unholynight's past 'helper' before she got the useless one she has now xD I was in charge of rereading her stories and whatever before she posted and wrote in her place when she had accidents and all that jazz.**

**Well, Uh, it's like, 2 in the morning where I'm at and I have classes (college) later in the morning...so…she owes me big…we're on the phone right now, so she's reading out to me what to type…please enjoy and stuff…**

* * *

A lone soul looked about the vast land. Further ahead was the land of Roses, his destination. He had heard stories of it once flourishing with life, beauty and peace. He recalled as his stepmother had tucked him and told him of the city of Roses. Of how all came together as one and live in peace and harmony.

His stepmother, a kind and wise satyr was knowledgeable. She had traveled far and wide across many lands. She collected history and things she had seen in her mind. Her memory never once failed her. She had told him many times of how he had come to become hers.

She was returning home, to the land of the East. Where the forests stretched for miles upon miles. Where the land never dried up. She had taken the same rout to get to her home when she had spotted a bundle of blankets curled up against a pile of plants and roots that had formed into something that appeared like a crib.

Slowly, she had approached it. She moved the blanket carefully to reveal an infant. A baby. It had been asleep.

After relaxing, she had neared the child. Making sure her hooves didn't make too much noise, she carefully picked up the new born in her arms. He stirred, but only slightly. And the rest was history.

The young male pulled the hood over his head lower. He gripped the locket closer to his chest. His stepmother had given it to him before she no longer lived. She knew death would soon catch up with her, thus, she had to reveal a secret to the younger male.

He sighed as he recalled the memory of seeing her.

* * *

"_Zero, please, come closer to me child." Zero was by his stepmother's bed in a flash. His teeth biting his bottom lip as he strained not to let the tears that were threatening to fall loose. _

_She looked so weak and frail. The monkey had said there was nothing he could do for her. After such a large fall, death was inevitable. _

"_Zero…there is something, I must tell you son." Zero gripped her hand. "I need to tell you, and give you something that is rightfully yours." She coughed and strained to breath. _

"_Please don't force yourself mother. You are very weak right now." She shook her head. "Zero, my boy, please listen." Zero swallowed and nodded. "You recall the story of how I found you?" He nodded. "Along with you, I found two things. I want you to know that, your parents didn't abandon you. They loved you Zero, more than you know. I…I'm not going to last much longer. Zero, I want you to go into my room. In there, there is a small box next to my bed. Open it, and take what is in there. They are rightfully yours, my son." She struggled to breath as she coughed violently. _

_Zero could do nothing but hold her hand. He watched as her breathing slowed. He held her hand until it became cold in his. His tears freely fell down his doll-like face. _

_As if on instinct, Zero gently put his stepmother's hand beside her and covered her face with the blanket. He stood up and went to her room as she instructed. He located the box, and opened it. _

_Zero's eyes widened as he saw the small necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain with a silver rose shaped locket. It glistened as the sun's rays hit it. Zero swallowed. He carefully picked it from the box and held it in his hands. The cool material felt pleasant against his fingertips. _

_He turned the locket to look at it. A small button was sticking out of the side of it. Zero cautiously pushed it. The locket opened and music filled the room. Zero felt his heartbeat quicken as he listened to the melody. Somehow, it was familiar…but…it had felt like something was missing. As if the music wasn't complete. As if….it was missing a harmony to it. _

_Zero had put the necklace on and walked out of the room. He looked over to where his stepmother's body rested. He stopped the tears before they ran once again. _

_Carefully, Zero picked her body up along with the blanket. He went around the large tree that was also his home and gently put her body down. _

_The blanket began to move as the earth slowly took her. Zero had felt a large lump in his throat after she was gone. He picked the blanket off the ground and saw new blooming flowers in the place of where his stepmother used to be. _

_That night Zero had listened to the music in the locket for hours. Closing it every now and then, only to open it seconds later. He looked out the window and noticed a cluster of stars. His stepmother had told him that those stars had once protected the city of Roses. The most beautiful place in the world. _

_She did not know of what had become of the city after the attack. As he got older, she had told him of how the city was once alive with all sorts of people. When he was mature enough, she had told him of how now, it was desolate. How the royal family had been savagely murdered. How the people were made into slaves. How vampires began to rule the North. _

* * *

Zero opened his eyes. He looked over to where the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Soon, he would enter the city of Roses. From what he could now see, the area around it had also been affected.

The young silver haired male looked up to see the cluster of stars. His fingers unconsciously rubbing the small locket. He needed a place to stay until the sun came up once again.

On the way over, he had heard that it was not a good idea to travel by night. _They _hunted when the moon was high above the stars. They especially favored human blood.

Zero remembered the man that asked him if he was human. He had answered with being a late bloomer of his kind.

In truth, Zero had no idea what he was. All he knew was that he was good when it came to nature and graceful balance.

His stepmother had told him that he may find his true blood when he got older. He was already 16.

Zero sighed and looked around until he spotted a dying tree. Thinking quickly, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle. He had made a special blend back in the East before he began traveling. It gave life back to a dying plant of any shape and size.

Carefully, Zero tipped the bottle, making sure only to use the amount needed.

Slowly the tree began to snap. It's branches reaching higher and trunk regaining color. Leaves began to form, and an oval like hole appeared in its trunk. Zero crawled in and put one drop to close it. He could see the outside from within thee tree. It was wide enough to let himself curl on the floor and make a makeshift bed with his large coat and bag. When he woke, the tree would sadly revert back to it's original self.

Zero fell into a light slumber as the night struck. He dreamt of a land of flowers, smiles, and kindness. After a while, it turned upside down. The ground broke and people ran. The large castle cracked and began to fall apart. He saw the shadows of people being killed, of people killing. He noticed some of the shadows had morphed into animal forms and tried to run or escape, but it was no use.

Zero woke with start. He looked around to see the sun slowly peek across the earth. It's light glow warming Zero's face as he stood. He wrapped the coat around himself before making his way out of the tree.

Slowly, the once beautiful tree turned back into its dead and lifeless form. Zero felt bad for it. Sadly, the dead can't be brought back to life.

He made sure he had everything and began to walk towards the place that was once known as the city of Roses. He bit down on a fruit he had bought from a merchant the day before and made sure not to waste any of it.

Zero shivered as a cold gust of wind hit him dead on. He shut his eyes as dust was blown around him. It calmed seconds later and all was still.

Zero kept walking. He could almost see the land ahead. He could make out the shape of the castle. It's large structure towering over everything else. Zero came to a halt after a few minutes of walking. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but look at the area around him for what felt like the millionth time.

Had it truly once flourished with numerous flowers? Did the trees once reach so high up that they appeared to touch the heavens? Did all types of creatures and humans value one another and lived in harmony? It made no sense.

Zero had grown up deep in the heart of the forest of the East. He had lived with only his stepmother and the creatures and half beings that inhabited it. He was called a human by most of them, but he couldn't be human, others had said.

Zero was told of how his eyes and hair color were never seen on a human. He just couldn't be one of them. He was too close to the earth to be like them. He was told of how some humans could be so cruel. That they actually hunted his friend's kin and brethren. They were almost as cruel as vampires.

They had all finally settled for calling Zero a late bloomer of some sort. He was fine with that.

Zero bent down to scoop some of the dry soil in his hand, he noticed as small pieces deteriorated into dust. Dry roots were mixed along with soil. The teen couldn't help but bite his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of him. After all, he loved to study new things that he had no knowledge of.

Carefully sitting down on the ground, Zero took his potion bottle from his bag. He pulled out a spoon as well. Carefully picking out the roots from the ground, Zero placed them in a small box, about the size of the center of his palm.

Carefully tipping the bottle, Zero gathered some of the liquid on the spoon, careful not to spill any.

After closing the bottle, Zero tipped the spoon over the roots and watched as they wriggled in the small box. Slowly, they connected and began to grow. He watched in amazement as the roots clung to the little box. One of the roots carefully stretched up until Zero saw a tiny bud at the top. He felt his heart race as the flower slowed on its growth. Zero held his breath as he noticed the tiny bud stir, fighting to open.

Sadly, it stopped only moments from fully opening. Zero's face saddened when he noticed this. He waited a few seconds. Knowing the small plant would soon wilt. Those seconds suddenly turned into minutes. Those minutes began to get longer.

"No way…" Zero swallowed and carefully put some of the dry soil into the box. Quickly, it turned from a dusty copper color into a rich brown. The lilac eyed teen couldn't help but stare at the plant. He then realized something.

Because he made that small box from a fallen tree from the forest of the East, could the potion he made, have helped the little flower survive and fully survive?

Zero wanted to know more, but he had to keep moving. He couldn't waste time studying a plant, even if said plant was now his only living companion.

Carefully, Zero reached into his bag and pulled out a small container. A barbegazi, a snow gnome, had given it to him as thanks a few years back. Carefully opening the lid, Zero reached in with two fingers and took a pinch of the dust that resembled the color of snow. Slowly, he drizzled it over the flower. Seconds later, a clear, glass-like barrier surrounded the flower. It was cool to the touch.

The barbegazi had told Zero that the ice would never melt. It was to act like glass, thus could brake if treated wrong.

Zero closed the lid and put the container back in his bag. He moved a few of his things around and made room for the flower where nothing could break it.

After standing and dusting himself, Zero looked over to where his destination was. He looked a little more to the left and noticed that, not much ahead, there was a small town.

Zero smiled and made his way over to it. He needed to restock on a few things anyway. After all, he had been traveling for almost a month to get where he was now. It would probably take a few hours to get to the town, but it should be worth it.

* * *

"My king, everything is stable as of now. The lower creatures and remaining humans know their place. They went to work and shall return before the night falls with today's supplies."

A brunette man sat atop a large chair in the center of the room. His piercing eyes looked at the man kneeling before him….No….vampire….

"Very good. Now, get me my fill." The man stood and bowed. He quickly left the room and out of the other man's sight.

The brunette stretched as he sighed. It had been a good day.

"My lord." The man turned to look at who had spoken to him. "We have taken full control of the land of Wisdom. Their rulers, the priests, are being held in the prisons. The people know of their defeat and new ruler now. Shall be wait until night falls to introduce you to them?"

The brunette in the chair stood up and walked closer to the other male. "Very well. I'll set out after the sun begins to set." The knight bowed.

"Oh, before I forget." The knight stopped and looked over his shoulder, his vampire armor making his physic more built. " Good job, Kaname."

Again, the knight bowed. "It's an honor, Lord Rido." And with that, the knight tucked his helmet under his arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zero sighed. The town didn't seem to be getting any closer. The sun was almost past halfway across the sky. Not good. The land was to bear to hide him if night caught up to him. Even if the travelers had made up the things they had told him, he still feared the large and empty darkness.

A yawn escaped Zero's lips. He had slept fine the night before. Why was he feeling so tired and light headed?

Suddenly, the teen's body fell to the hard ground. His eyes strained to keep open, but the throbbing on his head, plus the feeling of fatigue was too much for him. His eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Kaname walked out of the large room and made his way across the large corridors. His armor clinking every now and then. He sighed as he felt the strain on his muscles. It had been a long day. Even if the priests believed in peace, they were still pretty violent. He could still feel the blade that barely grazed his neck under the armor.

The sword had been purified high in the mountains seeing as how it killed off a few high level vampires. Even with the most holy of items, the priests had no chance of winning. They weren't born to fight, unlike vampires.

Kaname walked into one of the rooms of the castle. It was a temporary one Rido had given him until the repairs to his original room were complete. He had killed a few creatures that had tried to a raid. He almost destroyed his entire room.

It was the first time Kaname took in the surroundings of the room. It hadn't been touched until 16 years ago. When he was a mere child of 4. He recalled seeing as how his uncle had ordered bodies to be thrown out and burned.

Kaname began to strip himself of his armor. It hit the floor with a thud as each piece was removed. He reached down to grab it when he saw a large stain on the side of the room. It was coppery red. Obviously someone had been killed in the room.

The brunette stopped striping and decided to look around the room. It wasn't like he would enter it again. After all, he rarely got time to rest in the castle. He was the head of the army Rido had made.

The walls had been painted a cream color. A few designs were painted on the walls. Mostly vines and such. Kaname walked over to the closet and opened it. It was empty, except for a small cloth tied to the end of the pole where clothes were to be hung. Kaname unfastened it and looked at it.

It was a small handkerchief. It was light blue and soft under Kaname's touch. He couldn't help but bring it up to his face and inhale the scent. It smelled of flowers. After so many years, it still held the scent of the land that once was.

Kaname sighed and unconsciously looked up. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw something poking out of the corner of the high shelf.

On tiptoes, Kaname reached and pulled on whatever was up there.

A blanket fell. But something was wrapped inside it. Kaname picked it and slowly pulled off the covering. His eyes widened at what the picture was of.

It was a portrait. Painted with such detail and care. Kaname looked at the people in it. A woman with golden hair and a beautiful delicate face looked strait ahead. He could see wings gently tucked behind her. In her arms, there were two infants. Their eyes were still closed meaning they were barely a month since being born.

Behind the three, a man with a warm smile wrapped his arms around the woman. His eyes, even as a painting, showed kindness.

Kaname looked a bit longer. He sighed and put the picture down inside the closet. That had been the family that once ruled the land of Roses. The king and queen he had heard rumors of as a child.

As Kaname thought on, he wondered what had happened to the children. The newborns. The twins. Something rare in their world.

Rido had probably killed them off to make sure he had no competition when taking the throne. After all, he had made his own son and family his subordinate. Kaname was one of them.

* * *

"Shhh! He's still sleeping!"

"I don't care! I wasn't the one that brought him here!"

"Well, we couldn't leave him unconscious out there! They would have gotten him!"

"But did you have to bring him here, of all places?"

"Yes! Besides, it wasn't my fault you planted that stupid trap right where he walked!"

"Oh shut up!"

Zero stirred. His head was throbbing and he felt as if he had been hit by a rock. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Where…am I?"

* * *

"My lord, are you ready to go?" Kaname had taken a quick bath and had a servant polish his armor as he did so.

Rido dusted his clothes and looked over at Kaname. "Yes."

Both males made their way out of the castle. Kaname's black armor shone as the moon's light hit it. Unlike most armor for knights, his had been specially made to fit him perfectly, accentuating his physical appearance and making him look like a bringer of war, but appearing like an angel of death.

"It will take about an hour to get there my lord. The carriage is ready. Let's go." Rido boarded the carriage as Kaname got on of his horse. The driver of the carriage began to lead the horses on the path to the city of Wisdom.

"_Soon, Lord Rido will rule most of the land of the North. He'll become greedy once again and send us to the either the east or west before we attack the south."_

Kaname sighed. He needed a break. He had been fighting in wars since he had turned fourteen. The age his uncle had considered him a man.

* * *

**O…k…well…this is odd for unholynight to write…I'm used to seeing her comedy and drama and whatever. But, fantasy? Odd….but good haha. **

**Ok, hope everyone had a good time reading this. I think unholynight's version of long is this much?…..wait….no….oh god…the next chapter is going to be…longer…..than this….I REFUSE TO WRITE IT!….She'll have to do it with one hand…I refuse to go though another damn all nighter just because of her damn crippled ass….**

**Uh, yeah, read, review, whatever. Not my story….stupid idiot wants you guys to know that she's thankful for the last feed back…**

**I ALSO REUSE TO DO HER DAMN ENDING LINE!**

**Bye…. **


End file.
